My Immortal
by BWANDER
Summary: Songfic starring...you'll have to read to find out


My Immortal  
by: Warube  


*Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Evanescence. 

*Author's Note: I'm not sure where this story came from, but I hope you enjoy it. The pairing is...wait, I'm not telling that here. You'll know by the end.

~§~

She closed the lid on her trunk. She would return, though she had no desire to. These last few months had been some of the hardest she had ever faced in her short life. Many tears had fallen. She still often cried herself to sleep at night. However, rather than loud wails now, it was quiet sobs that carried her off to sleep. 

She hated him now. He would not leave her alone. Sleep had become her worst fear. That was when she always saw him, cold and lifeless. He was gone and she had to face it. However, he was still there. Some small part of her knew that he would always be there. It wouldn't matter how much time passed, he would always be there. All she wanted now was for him to leave. He wouldn't though. He would never leave her alone. 

A bitter laugh escaped her throat. She felt sorry for whatever man she ended up marrying. He would never stand a chance at getting to know her, or earn her love. She could never love another, and she knew it. It was torturing her fragile mind and soul. Without knowing it he had inflicted so many wounds upon her, and they still seemed as fresh as the day they had happened. Every thought she had about him still caused her enormous amounts of pain. Her parents had said it was still too early for true healing to begin, but she knew the truth. She would never be able to heal from the wounds he inflicted. Time could never erase him from her memory. 

They had only seen each other a short while, but they had grown extremely close in that short time. She had felt a connection with him that she had never felt before. They had each cried at different points, and it was always the other who wiped away the tears. In each other they had found companionship, and something they lacked in themselves. Yet it had only been a few months they had been together. 

It had all started about a year before. She had heard that an old contest was being reinstated, but she had not been told which one it was. When she got to the school and found out, she was surprised, but excited much like the rest of the school. When the champions were chosen she cheered. She knew whom she would be cheering for. When it came time for the first task, she barely stopped herself from rushing to his side when he had been injured. After the task was over she rushed to him. They drew silent comfort from each other. 

She helped him with the second task, once he figured out what he would be facing. Although she did more by just being by his side than anything. When she was called with three others it was a surprise. The next thing she knew was being brought to the surface. After it was over she shared a hug with him from beneath their towels and blankets. In doing that she helped to quiet his fears. She had let him know how she felt. 

In the time until the third task they got to know each other better. She had begun to appear with him more frequently in public. She no longer cared what everyone thought. There were many people who criticized her, but she didn't care. She was with him and that's all that mattered. They went to Hogsmeade together. They ended up in a little place she had discovered with her friends. It was a cozy place and perfect for being alone. After one of these visits they had sneaked off and moved their relationship to the next level. 

When the third task came she was overjoyed. She could barely concentrate during her exams, and was sure she had missed more than one question in several of her classes. If only she knew what was ahead she might never have become as close to him as she did. A large part of her wished that had been the case, but a tiny part was glad she had done what she had. 

She wastched and listened in amazement as he entered the maze. He was favored to win the task and tournament. She gave more than one prayer as he moved throughout the maze. Then the unthinkable happened. The announcer, also one of the judges, began to tell everyone not to panick. Many of the teachers begun to circle the maze and enter it. He and another contestant had vanished. Nearly thirty minutes later they reappeared. She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to make her way to him. What she saw made her faint. 

When she awoke she was lying on the grass a few meters away. Her best friend was hovering over her and asking if she was alright. She had asked what had happened. When she found out she broke down. Tears rolled down her face. He was gone. There was nothing she could do about it, either. That night was when the nightmares started. She awoke screaming each night. The week that followed had been the hardest ever. It had seemed as if a year passed in those seven days. Not even the thought of being able to go home brought her any comfort. At the end of term feast she broke down again. She immediately had several people comforting her. 

When she arrived at home it was the same as it had been at school. After a month of allowing her to grieve her parents had begun telling her to let him go. She tried so many times to tell herself that he was gone. She reminded herself nearly every hour, but she still felt his presence. No matter what she told herself she knew he was there. Yet she also knew she was all alone. It was merely the memory of him. Not even his memory brought comfort though. Some time after her parents began telling her to move on she had made a plan to find out what happened. Of course she would be seen in a bad light by many people for her plan, but she had no choice. 

Now one week had passed since she had finished making her plan. She had brought in her best friend to help. All she had to do now was wait. Once school started she would find out what happened, and then she would let true healing begin. 

Cho smiled weakly as she walked down stairs to find her parents waiting. "My trunk is upstairs, all packed. I'm ready for tomorrow," she said quietly. 

"Good girl, now let's go get something to eat. Tomorrow will be a long day," her father said. 

Together they left the small house. Her father was right, tomorrow would be long. It would be the first day for her to truly welcome since June when Cedric had died.

~§~

*Author's note: I'm sure you probably figured it out quickly. However, once I started writing this, I didn't want to say anyone's name until the end. Call me crazy or whatever, but that's just how it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to any comments you have, good or bad. Oh, and despite making her seem awful, I actually really like Cho Chang. I know, I'm weird, but what can I say. 


End file.
